


Courtney and Yolanda's Sleepover

by Stuckfan



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Confessions, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Lesbian Sex, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Oral Sex, Sleepovers, Slight Dirty Talk, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: "So Yolanda, what do you want to do first... Makeovers or truth or dare?"I swear she flinches. I mean come on Yolanda, she must have learned something about me by now."OK, not that then...so how about we make a snack and watch a movie?" I see her relax and then so do I. I just want her to have fun and see me as the friend I want us to be.
Relationships: Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Courtney and Yolanda's Sleepover

My name is Courtney Whitmore, and I was surprised when my new friend and superhero teammate Yolanda accepted my invitation for a sleepover. My plan had always been for Yolanda to be the new Wildcat. She seemed rough around the edges, but I knew she was is softy on the inside. That weekend Yolanda showed up at my house. Yolanda seems a bit apprehensive. "I'm so happy your here!" I go in for a hug, but Yolanda stops me. "Oh... ummm... come in. Come in! Lets put your bag away." I lead the way to my room. We do have to do the whole hello to my mom, Mike and Pat. I help speed Yolanda through it and get us alone.

"So Yolanda, what do you want to do first... Makeovers or truth or dare?" I swear she flinches. I mean come on Yolanda, she must have learned something about me by now. "OK, not that then...so how about we make a snack and watch a movie?" I see her relax and then so do I. I just want her to have fun and see me as the friend I want us to be. We make some popcorn and found Ferris Bueller's Day Off playing on TV. We enjoy the movie and I feel like Yolanda is finally starting relax around me. "So what did you think about the movie? These characters are so much fun." Yolanda looks a little sad as she says, "Yes, but... I wonder if it really was that easy to escape your parents back then and fool them into believing anything you said. Because... my parents won't believe anything I say anymore... because of what happened."

She goes on to explain how her parents reacted to nude photos and how they still refuse to support her. She says the only reason she was able to come over tonight was by telling the we were working on a science project together and it needed to be done at night. "Oh Yolanda, I'm so sorry that you have to go through that. But you are no longer alone I promise you." Without thinking I reach out and pull her into a hug. She tenses up for a second before relaxing into my arms. I think she needed that hug more than I knew. I tear up a little, but hide it. Afraid she will bring her shields up again I change the subject to something lighter, "So... what would you rather do – perform in a circus or in an aquatic dance group?" She laughs at my absurd question and my heart lightens. I love her laugh, I wish I could hear it more.

We talk about nothing serious for a while, then I notice the time. "Oh my god! we've been talking for hours it's almost midnight" Yolanda smiles brightly, "What, you have a bed time?" Looking a little guilty I say, "No, but I've usually taken a shower and am in my PJ's way before now" She suggests we take our showers now and then maybe watch another movie. I agree and show her my bathroom. I go to the guest bathroom to do the same. Once showered I realize I've forgotten my PJs in my room. I wrap a towel around myself and head back to the room. I open the door, hoping I've beaten Yolanda , but luck is not with me. "Sorry, Yolanda. I forgot my clothes." She laughs again, music to my ears. "Here you go" She hands me my PJs and I turn to go back to the bathroom when suddenly I hear her say, "Where are you going? Just get dressed, it's your room." I turn back to her surprised and say, "Ummm...I'll be naked" This time she doesn't just laugh, she cackles loudly. "Courtney, you don't have anything I've never seen before." Then her face drops and she says," Do you?"

"No!" I protest the sudden doubt in her voice. Then she says, "Then just get dressed already. We have another movie to watch." I give up and drop my towel. I notice her eyes widen slightly, but she does a decent job of keeping her face neutral. I can't help but feeling she is watching me a lot more closely than I would expect. Clothes are put on and now I'm laying on the bed next to my new friend as we throw on some rom-com. I don't really pay too close attention to this movie. I'm just so happy I've gotten through to Yolanda. I feel like I've made my first real friend since moving here. Then after some silent Yolanda says to me, "Courtney? Did you have a boyfriend...you know before you moved her?" Being jolted out of my thoughts I say, "Ummm...no. I mean I dated, but nothing serious. Why do you ask?" Looking at her, I see her try and collect her thoughts." I don't know... I'm watching this and I can't help but thinking I don't know if I could trust another guy again. I just wanted to know if you had ever trusted someone like I once did."

I think that through and say, "Well, I may not have trusted a guy the same way you have, but I trusted you. I knew, in my heart, that you wouldn't betray that trust." I expect some snide remark, something to downplay the emotion here, but she surprises me and says, "I wouldn't you know... betray you. You can trust me." She almost seems to be pleading with me. I can't help but gather her up in my arms and we cuddle as I hold her close to me as I say, "I know Yolanda. I'll never doubt that." She then lets me hold her for a few more seconds before pulling away as she says, "Can I ask you something?" I assure her she can ask me anything. Then with some hesitation in her voice Yolanda says, "I've been thinking about... being intimate with someone I can totally trust in the future." I know I'm confused and I must look it because she helps my confusion as she says, "I've been thinking, that maybe... just maybe it would be better to date... another girl."

"Oh... OHHH!" I get it now as I say, "Is that something you want, or do you think it is the only option?" I ask honestly. She didn't' seem to be expecting that but tries to answer, "I don't know... honestly. I know it will be easier to trust another girl... but I'm not sure if it would work... you know... sexually." "Are you attracted to girls?" I ask bluntly. She looks down and I see her skin darken. On a white girl she would be bright red. I then say "I'm not judging Yolanda. I don't care who you want to sleep with. I just want to know if it is what you really want." Yolanda looks me in the eye, a new determination, and she says "Yes, I'm attracted to girls. Some of them anyway."

I smile and say, "OK then, I guess don't just shut yourself down to future possibilities. If you like a girl and she likes you back. Go for it," She asks me, "What about you? Would you date a girl?" I take a second to think and then say, "I mean... sure. I care more about the person more than the package. If the package happen to be in a girl, then sure I'd date a girl." Yolanda then began to look more as she said, "You ever kiss a girl?" I laugh lightly. I notice the movie is over, but do nothing to start another. I then say, "Yes, once at summer camp. We were playing truth or dare and I choose dare." Yolanda laughs, her beautiful laugh, and she says, "Did you like it?"

I begin to part some hair away from my face as I say, "I didn't hate it. I really haven't thought about it too hard. We were really too young. I guess I should kiss a girl again to see for sure if it's the kind of thing I like." I guess Yolanda took that as an invitation because suddenly the next thing I knew her lips were on mine. I didn't react at first and as I start to feel her pulling away. However I didn't want this sensation to end, and suddenly I kiss her back. I can feel her smile as we start kissing in earnest. I'm not sure if she is kissing me because of our conversation or she just wants to know how it feels. I decided I don't care and just enjoy it for what it is. I make no move to pull her in or deepen this. I let her take the lead but try to show I'm willing to follow. About a minute later the kiss ends and I stare into her beautiful brown eyes as she asks, "Was that ok?" She's suddenly realizing we went from talking about kissing to actual kissing quite quickly. I smile and answer honestly, "Yes. You're a good kisser Yolanda. So... how do you feel?"

Yolanda smiles slightly, " I enjoyed it. Sorry I just sprung that on you like that. I never kissed another girl. After talking about it I had to know what it was like." I smile and tease by saying, "I was your first girl kiss?!" She laughs and we go back to watching the movie. Only now we are sitting very close. The length of our bodies touching each other. Then I decide to throw caution to the wing and I throw my arm around her and pull her in. She seems surprised by the move, but doesn't resist. Her arm rests on my stomach, her head on my shoulder. I have no clue what is going on in the movie and Yolanda says the same, so we channel flip for a bit until we find another movie that has just started. By some unspoken agreement, we both want this night to last as long as possible.

As the movie goes on I can't help but notice the heat being generated between us. I'm never really cuddled before. I mean sure I have watched a movie in my mother's arms; but I was younger and I didn't just kiss her. I feel an electricity between us. I wonder if Yolanda feels this too, or am I just imagining it. Does she notice how her breasts are pressing into my side? Does she feel my heart speeding up? Does she hear my breathing getting heavy? No she can't, she would react. Damn it Courtney, just watch the movie and enjoy your new friendship. Looking up she notices the movie has progressed quite a bit. Yolanda, looks up at me and says, "Court, are you really watching this?" My smile betrays my thoughts, "No, I'm not." She sits up, somehow getting closer to me. Our faces inches away as she says, "Could I... I mean... can we kiss again?" I'm so touched that she has trouble getting that out. I nod yes and close my eyes. I want her to kiss me again. I want her to take what she wants.

Our lips connect and this isn't like the last time. This isn't a nice kiss between friends. This isn't even a kiss between me and a potential partner. No, this is the hottest kiss I've every participated in. Our bodies press against each other, as we draw each other closer. Our arms wrap around the other. I can feel her hands running up and down my back. I'm not surprised at all when one of them goes lower and touches my butt. She is testing me, wanting to know just how far I'm willing to go. I moan slightly. I want her to keep going. I wan to see how this plays out. She is so beautiful inside and out, I need to experience everything she has to offer. Her hand is now fully on my butt. I feel her kneed it and her lips start to travel down my neck. Necking; so 90s, but it feels so good. I get a bit bolder myself and let my hands wander up and down the curves of her body. I can feel every muscle. Her body is amazing, my hands have a mind of their own now. They must feel everything, her calves, her thighs, her butt, the abs of her stomach, her toned arms, her soft face, and yes, her breasts. I touch them as I hold them in my hand. She only presses her chest into me (her response to all my wanderings).

My touch has released a fire in Yolanda and I love it. Her hands go under my shirt and travel up my chest. Yolanda's hands, who would have thought hers would be the first to touch me? Who would have thought her kiss would release a passion in both of us? Who could have guessed one kiss would lead to this. Our shirts leave our bodies, both of us using the second to look at the other. Her breasts are so beautiful, her darker skin so sexy and those nipples. So erect and matching. I may have not specifically thought about another girls breasts like this before, but it doesn't lessen my feelings at this time. "Yolanda, they're so beautiful... like you." Whatever revelations she may have been having disappear right then. We kiss, our breasts pressing against each other. "Courtney" she moans into me. I don't know what she wanted to say, but I could only guess it had something to do with where her lips went next. "OHHH Yesss" my response to the her lips on my right nipple.

I'm not stupid. I was born in an era where everyone can get online and find any information they wanted. So to say I've never seen porn would be dumb. I've seen sex scenes before, but seeing is so much more different than feeling. Her tongue circling my nipple...divine. I find my other breast being squeezed and pinched in the most delightful ways. There is nothing to describe the feeling when someone brings such pleasure to your body. Yolanda, in this moment was a god. She is my god and I want to worship her. "OHH Yolanda don't stop." The pressure increases as my vocalizations encourage her. My fingers dig into her hair, holding her to my breast. "Yes... ohhhh... yes."

I don't know how long this goes on. Could be minutes, could be hours, but eventually she pulls away from my breast and starts to go lower. I feel the butterflies in my stomach take flight. I know what comes next. Something I could never do for myself, but now I am more than willing to do anything for her. I lift my hips up, giving her the access she needs to strip my PJ bottoms. She takes them and my panties in one move. I open my legs and feel her eyes on me. I keep myself trimmed, but I'm not hairless. Having never had anyone other than me see that area, I don't see the need for more. Now I wonder what Yolanda would have liked. "You're so sexy Cort. More than I could have ever dreamed." Now it's mine turn to melt. I'm so happy that she likes what she sees. I feel her move lower and I wait. I don't really know what to expect, so when she makes her move I jump a bit.

Embarrassing as hell, "Oh, Yolanda! I'm so sorry..." She just laughs, "Hey, I don't know what I'm doing either. Why don't we just forgive each other for any mistakes ok?" I agree and her fingers touch my womanhood for the first time. Please don't let this be the only time. My back arches and I practically press myself into her. It doesn't take long before Yolanda's fingers seem to know exactly how to please me. I guess having the same equipment helps with the learning curve. Of course I'm keeping mental track with everything she is doing. I want to blow her mind, when my turn comes. I can feel the pressure building, "OH YOLANDA!" I praise. I guess she takes that as an excuse to add more to the mix. Her mouth connects with my womanhood and my world ends. "FUCK!" it is the only word to describe it. I don't cuss, as a rule I don't like it. But sometimes... well sometimes it works. Her fingers moving back and forth into my body, her tongue doing magical wonders. "Yolanda, don't ever STOP!" I command. I'm trusting my body with the rhythm she has set. I can't help it; everything she is doing is pleasure incarnate. My climax is coming soon, I can feel it. "Oh Yolanda, It's coming!" I warn her. She only speeds up everything she is doing to me. "OHHH YES! OH GOD YESS!" I grab a pillow and bring it over my face. No need to be waking up the house. My climax hits and I scream into the pillow. There is no other way to react to that amount of rapture. Scream loud and scream often. Screw waking up the house. I would have woken the neighborhood. My legs trap Yolanda. I hope she can breath, because right now I don't care.

I finally calm down and look over at Yolanda. She has moved to beside me and taken the rest of her clothes off. I smile and kiss her, "Yolanda, that was...wow." She smiles, "For me too Court. You're ok with this?" she asked a bit worried. I pull her to me and kiss her hard then tell her, "OK, Yolanda I loved it. Everything you did was perfect." Then I get a bit embarrassed as I said, "Can I... I... you know?" Her smile as I try to get the words out is so sexy. "I know what?" she teases me. I guess she likes watching me squirm. Time to put on my big girl panties. I then say, "Can I make love to you like you deserve?"

"Oh Courtney! I love it when you tell me what you want." She kisses me and pulls me on top of her. I kiss her with everything I got. Using every thing I've ever learned about kissing. Every rom-com, every steamy book, any piece of information that could help me right here, right now. I use it. She responds in kind. Telling me with actions how much she is enjoying this. I hold her arms above her head, pinning them. "So Wildcat, now that I have you just where I want you, what are you going do about it?" She laughs at my into-prompt-to role play and says, "Oh, nothing. I surrender to you Stargirl." "Good girl" I say as then I lower my face to the valley in between her breast and lick her. "Tease" she comments as I slowly work my way outward. I actively avoid her nipples, drawing this out. I want her driven crazy with my attentions. When I finally let my lips make contact, I do so softly. "Oh Court... that feels amazing" she says. I reward her by licking her nipple. My hand travels down her body to the area between her legs. When I reach the treasure that is her most sacred area, I'm not surprised in the bit to find her soaking.

I continue to kiss and suck on her breasts as my fingers start to explore her womanhood. I use everything she taught me and what I've liked to do to myself. I dive my fingers deep into her. Something tells me she likes it a bit rough, and the way she responds tells me I'm right. I nip her nipple, just to see. "OH! Do it again" she moans out as my teeth make more contact with her breast. I love the way she reacts to my attentions, but what I love the most... is seeing her happy. She is so relaxed right now, so open with me. So playful. I love that I'm bringing that out of her.

I tell her to turn around, to get on her hands and knees. I get behind her and take a good look at the view. Her butt and womanhood presented to me. "That's a sexy view" I tell her right before slapping her right cheek, "Ouch" she says playfully. I know I didn't smack her that hard. I bend over bringing my face close to her valley. I can smell her arousal. My hands grab her butt as I bring her to me. My lips making contact with her. "Ohhhhh Court! Damn that feels good." I bury my face and comment to the task as hand. I want this to be as special for her as it has been for me. One of my hands leaves her butt and joins my face. Together we work to on her body. I hold nothing back. I lick, squeeze, pinch, slap, nibble, and anything I can do to bring her over that edge. I want to know what she sounds like when she cums into my mouth. I know I'm starting to get dirty. Clean-mouthed, super peppy me is thinking about all the dirtiest parts of sex.

"COURTNEY! OH YESS!" she moans out to me. I order her to bury that face in a pillow. Then I really start eating that pussy. I press my face deep into her. I don't worry about breathing, I only focus on her. On making this beautiful wounded girl whole again. I want her to know how much I value her, how much I've come to admire her spirit. I want her to feel loved and wanted. So I go deeper, harder. My mouth aches, my wrist hurts and I don't care. Her moans are my pain relief, her pleasure my salute.

"YES...YES...YES...OH GOD...YES" even through the pillow I can hear her clearly. Then it happens, no warning. No problem. Her juice floods into my mouth and I drink it up. I love it, I love her taste, I love this moment. I'll never forget it. I allow her to collapse on the bed and I climb up behind her. Wrapping my arms around her, I hold her until she comes back.

"Hey there beautiful." I smile as she turns around and looks at me. "Hey there yourself." I lean in and give her a quick kiss. I'm not ready for round 2...at least not yet. She asks me, " What does this mean? You... me... like this?"

I answer as honestly as I can, "I don't know Yolanda. Until a few hours ago I thought I'd lose my virginity to a boy. Now I'm laying here with you in my arms and nothing else can feel as natural." She smiles and gives me the quick kiss.

"I can live with that Court. We don't have to decide anything right now. I just wanted you to know how much this has meant to me. To be able to open up again. There is a weight that has been lifted in my heart now. Thank you." This time I don't hide the tears in my eyes. I'm so happy I've been able to do this for her. "No... Thank you. Yolanda. You've giving me a wonderful gift. One I'll treasure forever." We both lean in and kiss. The kiss deepening and expanding into another session. I don't remember when we decided to stop and go to sleep. I don't remember if any decisions were made that night. But I'll always remember how she made me feel. How I'll never forget her love from that night. That very special night.

THE END


End file.
